The life of a lonely chipmunk
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It starts out very sad a baby chipmunk looses his parents to a mean and vicious hunter but sets out on a Journey to find Alvin Simon Theodore Seville Brittany Jeanette and Eleanore Miller who take him in . What will happen along the very course ofhislife?
1. Chapter 1

The life of a Lonely chipmunk

chapter 1

HOW WE MET

I was young back then just too shy to make frinds Like everyone else so i thought can it be possible to have a girlfriend . One night my parents were gathering nuts and berries for Dinner tonight i was sitting in my room just playing away when suddenly

BOOM BOOM too gun shots fired at the same time so i looked out my window that night and saw a man Carry two chipmunks away i thought they were just young childeren untile i gasped in horror they were adults they were my parents. And then the man said in the morning im goin to get the baby one . I felt my heart sink i could not hear what i just heard that night and so no dinner and no food and so just before i looked out my window that man just walked off in the night

* * *

not knowing what to do i just sat in my room and cried my self to sleep every night untile i could not take it anymore so the next morning i packed up my things slung my bag over my shoulders and looked at a poster of alvin and his brothers and thought. hey maybe i can find out where this Alvin is and go see him or at least seek some sort of comfort i did have alot of money saved up for a bus ride into town i had saved up 64.00 just for a long bus ride into town and to find this alvin . And i did just that so the next morning i had to find a way to the bus sation so i asked around and one nice lady told me to get into her car and she drove me to the bus station she told me that i needed a ticket and so i bought my ticket and waited for my bus to arrive during that time I switched from a chipmunk to a human using a little gizmo that my dad built for me and told me this . now son he said use this Only in case of an Emergency dont use it as a false alarm .And i told my self alright dad guess im goin to have to use it . and so my transformation began very quickly i became a human and i had clothes on thou nobody really cared and so my Bus arrived i got on and told the driver of that bus this .Please i said can you get me to the Nearest house in town . Who are you looking for ? the driver asked . Im looking for an Alvin Seville I replied . well ok hop on ill takeyou to the seville residence right now the driver said . And so i took my seat and just stared out the window for the bus to begin moving along the ride i wondered if This alvin hi said the red hooded chipmunk . Im Adam I said and Im Alvin the best chipmunk in the world

* * *

and Im simon "The smart one" . And im Theodore .Its Nice to meet you all I said and this is our father Alvin said this is Dave Hi dave i said Hey adam dave said back . and so Nathen left the house and i knew my life would take a turn for the best i watched out the window as the bus pulled away. So Dave Questioned . How did you find us? i was nearly spooked out of my fur i knew i had some answering to do so i told him this well i Started i Found you guys just from overhearing Conversations from people as i got into town . Dave and the chipmunks listned and so Dave belived me but i wasnt so sure about alvin and his brothers they wanted to just rip me apart now boys dave said to the chipmunk kids . this one is alittle unprotected so at least offer him what ever comfort that you can and that Goes for you ALVIN dave pointed at alvin .what alvin replied I always offer girls what ever protection that i can but for this one just dont know

alvin dave startedtogetalittle put out with him You will offer him some Comfort and some Proctection

* * *

alright whatever alvin Mumbled thanks dave i said to him your welcome dave replied . and so the day went on as normal i checked out my new sourndings and every inch and what was behind every closed door although Simon was hesitant . Simon gestured for me to comedown into his lab where he and some one else worked on Experiments and man do i mean alot of them . Simon asked me if i had any knowledge in science I only Nodded which was a yes the nicestest thing that dave did that night was make a bed for me in witch sleep using my covers and pillows


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

life goes well

As i got up the next morning i felt my fur all soping wet so i thought and figured that i was crying my self to sleep last night so i thought the chipmunks wouldnt hear a thing well execpt for Alvin and Simon didnt hear it but theodore did hear it and slept with me throu the night and i drifted off into a dreamless sleep and thanx to him i slept throu the night and the next Morning i smelled breakfast being made eggs , Bacon Pancakes (the Blueberry kind) and waffles and some coffee was being put on and so i decided to get to the Bathroom before alvin and or simon could it was a good thing was a fast runner so i took a good shower and drowunded out my thoughts .After my shower i ran down the stairs and nearly triped before regaining my balance and noticed that breakfast was already made and being served so i got me a cup and filled it up with coffee about half and grabed some eggs and bacon and some pancakes about 3 along with some waffles about nearly 3 and sat down at the table and waited for dave and the others to wake up and grab what ever was left since i was such a hog but it was my first time being here andi ate like a hog throu breakfast that is untile is alvin said something Sarcastic to me and in front of everyone . Hey Adam Alvin said You eat like a hog .so i just thumped him on the head . Ow what was that for . That is for calling me a hog! I said .Everyone Laughed even dave and Simon and

* * *

theo or course and Alvins face was redder than a beat and i knew he was goin to get back at me for that as the plates were being put up i asked theodore a Question Hey theodore i asked Do you have anyone Special in your life right now ? I do said Theo . Its Ellenore do you know her ? uh i just Stuttered not knowing anyone by that name uh sry i have never met anyone like that say think u can introduce me to her . Sure replied theo . Thanks I said and went back into theliving room and clicked on the tv and watched something random that was till I heard the Door bell ring I nearly jumped out of my fur as Theodore went into the living room to answer the door and see who it was and As i thought it was Ellie she must have come from somewhere so i just decided to be introdruced by Theodore . Ellie this is Adam hes uh m New here Theodore said and as i figured Ellie was generally nice to me as i was to her well since dave and alvin took me in .Hey Adam ellie said Hey i said you know you can call me what ever suits you alright ok I replied say would you two like to watch tv with me since theres nothing to do Ellenore thought for a moment and replied Adam me and theodore are going for a walk would like to come with us ? Ellie asked i was totally stunned and in shock at the same time sure I replied if it can get me away from alvin for the day then im while Theo and Ellie walked and talked with me i told them that alvin this morning called

* * *

me a hog and i just thumped him straight on the head and i dont really know what and how alvins goin to get me back for that so Ellie was already hatching a Counter prank and man did i like that she told me to tell her older sister Brittany that alvins leaving her for someone else .Whos Brittany i dont know anyone by that name i replied . Oh thats right you never met her i can take you to my place and ill introduce you to my other sisters alright I replied sounds good to me so theo got to the nearest pay phone and called dave telling him that we are goin to be at the chipettes house for the rest of the day Alright theodore Dave replied at the other End . I want you and Adam back before dinner . Ok replied Theo and he hung up so me and Ellie talked for the rest of the walk to her place so this is it huh i said yea Ellie replied so are the two of you ready Ellie asked me and Theodore uh huh we Both realied and so we Entered The Miller residence I was Stunned at the amount of work was done on the place then i saw two more chipettes one had Auburn Hair in a ponytail and the other had a messy bun with alittle ponytail i looked at there eyes next the first one had Icy blue eyes the other had Violet eyes with Round rim Glasses and the third one had her hair in two neat little pigtails Adam Ellie said I would like you to meet my Sisters this is Brittany and Jeanette and we are The chipettes Famous Rock band of Girls . This was

* * *

amazing another group of chipmunks i could not belive this . Nice to meet all three of you I said . Brittany new i was checking her out and so Did Jeanette althou She Blushed a Deep red . Hey brittany can i talk to you in private i Asked . Sure relpied brittany . so we went into her Pink bedroom and i told her . Hey is it alright if i call you britt? I asked sure Brittany replied i see you met my Alvie . Huh i said Oh you mean the Pranskter yea met him on the Day i got into town looking for him . So Ellie filled me in on what happened at breakfast this morning Doyou care to tell me what happened ? She asked sure I replied as she Motioned for me to come sit on her bed she Noticed i was wearing black a black cutup

* * *

hoodie a black ACDC t shirt a Oreilly Nationals hat and some black sun glasses as i took them off she locked gazes with my Brown eyes as locked gazes with her icyblue eyes so i told her that alvin called me a hog and i just thumped him on the head and i think hes goin to leaveyou for someone else Brittany started to get mad but not at me Thank heaveans I thought so she asked Who is alvin leaving me for ? So i told her Rebecca and that was when she Pulled me into a kiss something i didnt Expect and i Ended up kissing her back as i stroked her back with my hand i at least knew what i was doing so i stroked her hair with my other hand She Moaned alot i Figured it was good that she liked it well did that calm you down i asked her as we pulled away she Nodded yes . I need to make a call to the Seville house She said so i just sat there and she told me this you can stay in my room ifyou want you know just to listen to what i have to say ok I replied so she picked up the phone but Jeanette asked Who are you going to call ? Alvin She said as the Seville house phone rang Simon went to get it only to request Alvin and Brittany said this ALVIN WE ARE THROU SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT YOUR LEAVING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE NAMED REBECCA The miller house shook like an Earthquake had hit it DO YOU HEAR ME ALVIN SEVILLE WE ARE DONE DONG TALK TO ME AT ALL UNTIL YOU CAN GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND STOP GOING OUT WITH OTHER GIRLS and with that she hung up the phone and ran up the stairs faster than you can yell and she looked at me with a Different Expresson on her face than her sisters and Theodore as she Entered her room and throu her self on to her bed and started to ball her eyes out I

* * *

knew exactly what to do i let her cry on my shoulders and told her to let it all out of her system till she felt better back at the seville house Alvin felt Heartbroken and angry at me cause i just pulled another prank right from Under his nose which he didnt Expect it and so i pulled Brittany into a very deep Passionat kiss and she new all the right spots that i was able to hit and give her a Back Massage which was one of her Weaknesses she liked the way i did it she was calm enough so we both lyed on her bed just lookin up at the Ceiling and both Deep in thought That is Until Jeantette and Ellenore and Theodore Entered the room and Theodore told me Adam we need to get back home and with that i Snapped back into reality and gave Brittany a good kiss on the lips and i Felt Sparks Fly as me and theodore left but before we did Jeanette and Ellenore told me to try and Keep alvin away from the house Alright i said ill try but for the way alvin acts doubt hell listen to me Jeanette and Ellenore both put a Paw on my shoulder and said Just try they both said and So Jeanette told Simon and Ellie Told theodore and me and Theodore both agreed as we both

* * *

started back Jeanette gave me Brittanies # number it was writtendown on a large Enough strip of paper and so i stuffed it into my hoodie pocket or i could hide it in my nearly torn up Black Trench Coat im also wearing and me and theodore started down the way back to the Sevilles Dave didnt look crossed and Neither me or Theodore but At alvin which to say the least and man simon told me and theodore to go to up to his room and talk from there The Conersation Didnt go well Simon knew alvin got angry at dave and dave told him he was grounded for a week Alvin tried to beg and plead but it did him no good he was grounded for a week and that meant No tv no Stero no talking to brittany and NO going outside I told simon about me and brittany and thats wheen alvins temper Flared up more and all he heard was true about me and brittany alvin wanted to kick my ass but i knew what i was doing i shut the door and Locked it Knowing that alvin was outside the hall and Dave ordering him to go to his room and Stay there of course Dinner was served and Alvin ate in his room alone the next morning i saw brittany i waved at her she waved back at me and blew me a kiss and shot alvin a Death glare i knew she was doing well when shes pissed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moving in with the chipettes

As i got up the next morning this time i took the time to make breakfast with Scrambled Eggs Bacon Toast and Waffles and put on coffee it was my first time ever making coffee I didnt know what type So i just guessed after the others woke up Theodore Smelled something yummy being made Good Morning Everyone I said as everyone Piled into the kitchen they all took there seates and we ate breakfast like usall but this time alvin was just too tired to say anything Sarcasticly to me let alone any one so we all ate in complete Silence and me and theodore put up the Dishes .Hey theodore I asked would it be ok if i Moved in with the chipettes ? And this took theodore by Complete Surprise The only Answer that Theodore

* * *

was able to give me was Ok let me talk to dave about that ok Adam Theo Said . And with that he Walked out of the Kitchen and talked to dave about few houres and so Dave said yes and made a Call to the Millers and so since mis Miller was around to answer she did . Helow as she answered the Phone . hey Miss miller this is Dave and the two chatted and so the conversation until Dave brought something up . Hey miss Miller Dave asked is it ok if Adam Moves in with you guys i think he needs to make some girl friends as well . Ok Said Miss Miller so when can Adam move in ? so Dave put his other hand on the speaking End and Asked me Hey Adam Miss miller wants to know when you want to move in ? Hmmmmmmmmmmm Today I replied And Dave removed his hand from the speaking end of the phone He said Today . Excellent ill make another in my den . ok byebye Miss miller Dave said bye bye David and with that the two Hung and Dave began helping me pack my stuff while alvin also helped with Simon all three brothers looked happy that i was going to be making friends who lived just accross the street over at the millers . Miss miller Started to bust out an old bed that held up for quite sometime she put on about 1 pillow and that was it so then i packed up everything and even i kept all of my Computer stuff also packed up in seperate boxes as Dave and the others put them in as carefully as they could and hoped that they still worked just then there chipmunks mother must of goten a lift into town .Adam dave Said this is Vinny your Granmother the both of

* * *

us didnt know what was going on but Vinny decided that just shook hands with me before i left for the millers and with that Vinny told me im her Adopted mother . as the last of the boxes were being loaded . It looked like they were all tired even the chipmunks but before i left theodore decided to give me a hug then alvin then Simon and last but Certinally not least Vinny and then Dave and with that Dave told me to get into the car and put on my seat belt becase i always make sure to do that before we ever pull out of a drive way and with that we left i made sure to double check to make sure we had everything and it looked like we did and so i started to day dream a life with a bunch of girls it does seem perfect while Interesting i even get to learn everything about them where they were born and were they first stayed and it was a good thing i was thinking in my head and so we pulled up to the house and Dave rang the door bell Miss miller and the girls helped we with the Huge and heavy boxes i took about 2 at a time Knowing that i would probally throw my back out but i didnt care at the time the last box was a light one and Dave helped me and the girls with that one and so we started to get Unpacked in the Den i set up the room the way i wanted it asked if i could paint it black since it was my Favorite color .Yes but Only if the Girls help you paint the paint the walls black Said Miss miller .ok I replied and with

* * *

that the walls and Doors were paint and posters of my Favorite Rock bands like Acdc alice cooper KIss and on the Inside i put a Poster of Alvin and the Chipmunks and on the Inside of the door i put a poster of the Chipettes .Oh and of course the Ceiling was painted black and it looked perfect if would blend in Perfectly so i even had help From Jeanette setting up my Personal Net work and it was setup i checked the connections and the Cat5 was all pluged in so were all the mice Keyboards and Moniters so i Fired everything up in the Den which was now my own bedroom and it took awhile for everything to look just the way i wanted it and with that the girls and I Both washed up in the the upstairs and Downstairs restrooms so i took a nice long shower just to Drown out my thoughts and at least move on with the day so that way i dont act like a schrooge . So Dinner time Came around .Kids Dinner Miss Miller Called i came rushing out of the bedroom first and at the table First but it seems that brittany Jeanette and Elenore were already there i Thought NO Fair im the Quickest runner in the house .So Miss Miller whats for Dinner I asked Elenore responed to that Question we are having Pizza for Dinner along with some cookies afterwards and to top that what ever kind of drink that you Want . great i replied and so we all sat down as we each got a slice of pizza hmm interesting it seems that this pizza was Frozen in order to be cooked you know ellie i can cook pizza but i end up burning it or almost i told her . Then maybe i can help you Ellie Said That would be great

* * *

because Im pretty forgetful and bit Klutzy .Ellie Giggled at that . Adam you remind of our older sister Jeanette . Uh thanks so when it came bed time i had to shut off all of my computers and plus my Sony Vaio and unplug my Hub and unplug my Switch and then Finally go to sleep so that night i could not sleep so i went on the porch to just collect my thoughts and thats when i heard a Noise untile i whiped my head around and saw Brittany . So adam couldnt sleep huh ? no i couldnt .U i was able to untile i heard foot steps and followed them here Brittany said ahhh i get so u followed me in order to spend time with me i suppose thats alright with me and so the two of us just watched the moon and the stars just glissen in the night sky .And so Brittany leaned and started to close the Gap Between us and her lips touched mine sparks flied between us and thats when we made out on the porch i moved my hand down and up brittanys back .Brittany moaned alittle and so we werent goin to hit second base well at least not yeat and so my hand moved down brittanys back and squezzed her ass. she Moaned alittle more then she looked at me as those sparkling Blue eyes and i looked at her with my brown eyes and so neither me nor brittany wanted this Romantic Momment to end and so me and Brittany went back into the house Brittany wanted to sleep in her bed when i stopped her I wont let my sister sleep alone I said to her so I led

* * *

her down stairs and I let Brittany get under the covers first and then i slid in i put my arm around her waist and whispered into her ear Sleep well sweetie I whispered . Sweet Dreams my Love Brittany replied and we both drifted off into a dreamless sleep that is until the next Morning .Brittany woke me up with some sweet cooing in my ear and that woke me up slitghtly hoping that i didnt get her pregnent i double checked i was in the clear .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First day of school

The next morning i took the time to make my bed and get ready for the day and i noticed as Brittany blew me a kiss and i did the same to her . So brittany I asked .What is today ? its Saterday Brittany replied . Awsome I said so that means i get spend time with you that is unless your spending time with your Alvie I said Nah im still not talking to him . Britt I have something to tell now dont get all pissed at me I said ok she replied I set the whole thing up because i had a vison last night about alvin pulling a prank and so i ran to you and told you that alvin was leaving you for a Girl named rebecca so you see the whole thing is my fault .as i looked into her eyes I could see fire and yet annoyince in her eyes as well . So why dont we go over there and Apologize together as one I confessed .Brittany thought about for a second and agreed and that gave me time to throw something on and meet brittany back in the living room I threw my black hoode and everything else and met brittany back in the living room and so me and brittany set off for the seville house Hoping in my mind britt would not Explode all over me so i could see that everything was

* * *

working and brittany knew something was up so she stopped and i knew I was In for it . Adam Brittany stated. Why didnt you tell me before i blew up at alvin like that ?well during breakfast that one morning Alvin called me a hog it was my first day living there and so i took that as an Insult and thumped him on the head and i knew alvin wanted to kill me so i went to you and Lied about it so do you belive me so far ? Adam I dont like what you did to me and alvin but i am happy that your going to apologize to him so lets keep going but you owe me for that lie that you told Brittany Said . So in other words im screwed I said . no you can take this chance and apologize to me Brittany Said . ok Im sorry Britt for Lieing to you I confessed .thank you Brittany told me . sure I said . Now then were we . We are goin to apologize to Alvin and get this mess sorted out Brittany Said .Alright lets keep going I said . so as we rounded the corner to the seville house and we up to the door we both thought well here goes nothing . we both Knocked on the door and Simon let us in . Simon we need to see Alvin we both said sure but alvin is in his room crying his eyes out over brittany Simon said thanks Si I replied and me and brittany went up to Alvins Room and knocked on the door so Alvin let us in Adam why are you here with Brittany are you going out with here?Alvin Said starting to get mad woa woa woa woa Alvin now then if let us tell you before start to just blow up at us .So me and brittany sat on his bed and told him and Alvin listned and Ignored us at the same time . It didnt take

* * *

long before brittany Smacked some Sense into him and that got his attention Alvin we are sorry for what we did to you will you forgive us both ? we both said at the same time Britt Adam I do Alvin Said Thank you we both Said in Unison . And with that we both left and closed his door with theodore in the kitchen we headed for the door and closedit and with that we headed for home about half way there i took brittany to the park to her Favorite spot and we made out . My hand running down her back and up with my other just stroking her hair so she led me to her old tree house where we really got it on but before we hit second base she asked me if i had Protection so i had a Condom in my pocket so i sliped it on and i rode her like a wild horse .After me and Brittany were done making out we headed for home and just hung out in my bedroom and watched some good movies .Just then I heard a Knock on my door . i'll Be right back honey I said . I opened the Door and saw miss Miller and i Motioned for her to come in and she told the good news that i was Enrolled in PeachSide middle school . Awsome I said and brittany was goin to spend time with me for the rest of the day in my room just watching movies all day . and so Miss miller left us in peace and with that i put my arm around her shoulders as we watched some of my personal Favorites until bed Brittany got dressed in her pink Pajammas and me in my Black Pajammas .As brittany helped me turn off all of my computers , the TV ,The hub ,and Took out the Dvd that we were watching and turned off the tv and with that Miss miller turned off the lights and closed the door behind her .As me and brittany Dreamed of how we spent our own Romantic Momment Together .we even dreamed how we made out first on the porch and then at the park .Just then i schooted my self over to where brittany was sleeping i just stared at her .Her Auburn hair ,her Icy Blue eyes and even her slim Figure all made her perfect to be my sister so i movied my hand to stroke her Auburn and then wraped my arm around her waist as we cuddled throu the night .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First Classes

As I woke the very next morning Brittany smelled something delecious being made in the kitchen so we rushed to our seperate bedrooms and picked out some clean clothes for the day i picked out everything that is black. rushed to the down stairs bathroom and took a Nice long shower . As the water trickled down my skin all of my memories came rushing back from the previous night . Man it was so romantic last night enjoying movies having popcorn laughing and enjoying ourselves and so brittany was thinking about me last night as well by the time breakfast was ready we both ran into the kitchen and had breakfast which was of bacon with scrambled eggs hashbrowns and corndogs . As the rest of us ate in Silence i made sure i had everything that I had Including my school bag my wallet and keys to missmillers house and Daves just incase thou,along with my Oreilly nationals hat and sunglasses and the good news is im goin to be sitin with Alvin and my other brothers and sisters i thought after breakfast me and my sisters met with the chipmunks as we met at the bus stop as we all waited for the bus to come Alvin striked up a Conversation with me and the others . Hey i was thinking since this is Adam's FirstDay i say lets him feel right at school and Im sure that simon would offer his help incase he doesnt understand a certian probelm Alvin Stated . Naturally Simon said and with that everyone Nodded and I pretty much agreed with everyone just before the bus arrived i looked at my watch and carefully and it read 7:16 pm .Everyone boarded the bus and i got a seat by the window so i just ploped everything down and just stared out the window . Just lost in thought and also wondering what would my classes be and who i would have them with as the Bus got going my brothers and sisters started chating about stuff that i had no

* * *

Interest in at all as the bus pulled up to the school I Immeditly scaned everything then made my way to the offce to request my class list for the Enitre day hmmmm it seems that i have chemistry with you and Simon then Math with brittany then PE with alvin and brittany Jeanette and Elenore then Physics with Simon and cooking with Theodore .So i went to chemistry with Simon and Jeanette it went well luckly all through class i just kept my mouth shut while at the same time it was my first day and we get a easy project to do at first it semmed easy until said that we had to work in groups of 3 i was chosen by Simon and Jeanette .The project was this bond water with another akline earth metel and record the Reaction the project was 100 points so myself Simon and Jeanette all worked on the project but it wasnt due till friday 18th so we noticed that everyone did the project but waited till the last minute to turn it in and wait for a grade some in the class didnt even bother with the project some just jacked off and chitchated but our group worked like crazy the bell rang siginaling for first period to be over and it seem my locker was right in between alvin and Brittany's locker which was not a bad idea but at least i had my own type of lock so i did the old switcher roo in which no one noticed so poped in my key turned it and grabed so i grabed my math book and we had an assigment to do which i was able to get done in class instead of waiting to do it at home so i waited for the instructions to be givin so i got out my pencil and some paper and joted down some probelms which had to be Multipilication numbered from 1 to 40 which i had down in no time then i just waited for the others to get so i whiped out my comic book and read till class was over none of the students would belive it they all thought i was goofing off but brittany knew i wasnt so once the bell rang to head out of second period and straight down to third period which was PE with my brother alvin and my two sisters so we went into the our respective locker rooms and got dressed but the coach looked at one kid who forgot to bring his shorts with him to PE let alone even particpate in any activitates that Coach Murphy had planned for us we where do our ten walls which was running down and back touching

* * *

walls and counting in your head how many then we had to do our agilities which was different kinds of Streatches planned in an orderly fashion after that was done we went outside and did an hourly timed run around the track after that was done we even did some running up the football setps which semmed easy at first but in the end alvin and brittany was able to catch up to me but we all finished well and took a good long break before we went back inside and sat around the bleachers and talked before we went back into our locker rooms and changed back in to our usall clothes alvin let me borrow some of his AXE spray on Thank you I said your welcome Alvin replied after we got dressed we met the girls back in the gym and so we hung around for the bell to ring again for lunch so we all got in line and waited to get our food but how ever some bully was takin everyones lunch money theodore got scared and hid behind me till the bully got to me and my brothers and sisters Give me your lunch money The bully said . hell no dont think i will I replied he told me agian Give me your Lunch money or your gonna get it he Growled yea just try me I replied fine then meet me after school I said and walked off in a huff straight out of the caffteria . The bully found me a tough Customer to handel I said to my sisters and brothers Adam i think you just picked a fight with the wrong crowd Simon told me after everyone got there trays and sat down all knowing what i was about to do so as we ate in Silence Brittany decided to strike up a Conversation with everyone so i thought why not . So i saw Adam do his work then read a Comic book while everyone else was just waisting there time talking Brittany said so am i

* * *

hearing right that your doing what you need to do in your classes Simon told me uh yea i am and belive me i dont cheat in class but i do get it done before class ends . so as we went to put our trays i just thought what the bully said to me and i knew what i had to do if this guy wants a fight then hes goin to get it i knew some Marshal arts that Alvin tought me so i had the upper hand in fighting i could even fight with a weapon so even if hes unarmed i had a chance but while he was in my face i saw a shiny object what looked like a knife so knew he was armed and i wasnt but that didnt matter he told me to meet him after school but possibley in a random location of the school but outside . The lunch bell rang and i went to my next class which was physics so i went to my locker to get my physics book and locked back up and Caught up with Simon as we chatted about what assigment we are going to do our physics teacher told us to get into groups of two i choose Simon and we worked on an assigment our assigment was to record how long it took to have a Chemical reaction Simon took to different chemicals and mixed them and it took 5 minutes for the reaction to take place some other reactoins just backfired some were successful and some just didnt happen atall our s was by chance a sucess so recorded it down in our science Journel and it wasnt due till the 21st which was a relife to me and Simon and so the bell rang for the last class of the day so me and simon parted ways to our classes mine was cooking with theodore was teacher Class the teacher said today we are going to make somthing Delicous today Peanutbutter and Jelly Sandwhichs which to me was Easy todo since I had First hand experince with it so me and theodore worked together and the teacher looked at our foods being made and i noticed that everyone was working which was good for me and theodore hey Theodore I said Yea Adam Theodore replied after school im goin to teach that bully a lesson he will never forget so be sure to tell simon to meet me after school because me and that bully have a personal score to settel now i want you and the others to head on home because me and simon are going to handel this . where is this bully goin to be ? Theodore asked if im right then he might

* * *

be in the school parking lot look i dont wanna see brittany or anyone for that matter get involved like when jeanette tryed to stop simon from fighting bill and nearly ended up getting raped i dont want that to happen to brittany or your friend Ellie do you understand I said to theodore Theodore Only nodded as we waited pationtly for the teacher to come around and inspect our sandwhichs and we all got a passing grade .And so the Final bell rang . Hey Simon can your meet me in the school parking lot i have a score with that bully i Said well sure i can do that but i got home work to do Simon said so we met in the parking lot and as i guessed there he was just waiting for us to show up it was two on one both of us cleared our minds and droped into a Defensive stanse just waiting for Bob to make the first move and as gulible as he is he did Bob charged at us both of us dodged his attack and we counter attacked with kicking him in the back but that did no luck bob got up and tryed again to charge us but this time we droped kicked him in the gut that worked till he pulled out his Switch blade i pulled out my traning sword and simon had a training staff and we both got him in the gut once again bob cut me on the arm and simon on the shoulder but that was nothing we then left in that state till bob tryed to kill we then hit him in the groin which hurt alot worse than what we did to him in the gut so then we left him in the school parking lot and got on the bus and went straight home and we went our recspective ways i went into the millers went to the down stairs and treated the cut on my arm it was nothing to life threatning luckly thou i remembered what Alvin tought me so i rubbed it an achol swab then put a Bandade on it and felt fine Simon did the same thing over at the Seville house and when missmiller asked me what happened i told her i got into a fight .Who did you fight She asked in a verycalm voice which made me feel at eaise . its a Guy named bob hes been taking everyones lunch for himself when he got to me I told him that i would not give it up which meant i had to fight him along with my brother simon Miss Miller was shocked and So was Dave when me and Simon Explained but we told our parents that he had a knife so we had to use our training weapons in order to take him out .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Bullies at school

As Simon and I Explained everything to both dave and Missmiller of course mismiller yelled at me Adam Forest Miller miss miller yelled why did you and Simon fight this Guy after school you know you could have gotten in big trouble like that ! look im sorry miss miller i really am but this guy was taking peoples lunch money what was i suppose to do let him do it to me as well forget i would not im not goin to let some big fuckin pushover take what ever he can get on on me! I yelled back Im sorry Missmiller Apoligized . Im sorry for yelling at you I Apologized . and with that we both hugged eachother and went on about our day so i picked up the phone and called Simon on his cell Simon picked up Hey Adam simon said into his phone . So

* * *

Simon did you get yelled at like I did uh yea but i to apologized to dave as well but he let me off the hook quite easly i just hope things go better tomorrow Simon said yea same here i just want to protect you guys espically my sisters they mean the world to me and i just dont wanna see them get hurt if they did i could never forgive my self I said . wow you really mean it Simon replied . I do with all my heart and soul I said back so think we could you know hang out all of us together at the park ? I asked sure like what day of the week Simon asked back well i was thinking on Saturday when there is no school I replied .sure ill go tell my brothers ok il got tell my sisters as we both rushed up to both bedrooms hey Alvin ... hey Britt I just told Simon ... I just told Adam that we are going to the park on a Saturday . Simon and I both Said in Unison . Brittany squeled with Delight and so Did Jeanette and Ellenore just Blushed a Deep red . Britt ran up to me and kissed me so Passionatly that i felt like a huge stone so I returned the kiss and the other girls just hugged me Alvins Face lit up like a christmas tree so did Theodores Only Brighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rommance at the park

as all 7 of us met up the the six of them started to make out just leaving me out of the loop so i just sat there as i stared up the clouds so then i layed back and closed my eyes with my sunglasses still i didnt notice it at first but brittany was sitting becide me her head rested my chest and alvin just sat becide me also which didnt mind anyway as Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Ellenore just talked away while me alvin and Brittany just hung out and looked up at the sky all day and so brittany decided to play with me and well so did alvin hey adam wake up she whispered into my ear i decided to play like i was still sleeping so brittany told alvin to tickle me till i woke up Brittany tickled me on my Stomach and that got me laughing like crazy and Alvin tickled me all over which finally got me awake hey whats the big idea i said Grogly hmm i looked at my cellphone and noticed i got acouple of text messages and 5 missed calls and some messages with them hmm must have been those girls back at school trying to get me to ask them out so i texted them all back and told nicely no and Deleted those messages I had what i needed a Family and loving sisters and

* * *

brothers what more could I ask for but still i made sure to take out my phone and take a picture of Brittany alvin Simon Jeanette Theodore and Ellenore and myself so Simon mounted his Camera on a post and set for three seconds and we all took a photo together and brittany wrote on it As one . and we all wached the sun set and talk about a rommantic Evenning and so the seven of us went home for Dinner . At the sevilles they were having Chicken . mean while Brittany had the photo us takin Earlier in the which i cannot ever forget it was a day to remmember if there was one thing i could have in the world it was a loving and supportive Family which i already had and i always wanted sisters and brothers who were always there for me and two loving parents that was my wish and it happened so this time me and Jeanette hung out in the black bedroom along with Brittany and Ellenore which came quicker than we thought another day Jeanette an Ellie went to there bed rooms while brittany and I helped turn off everything before we went to bed and snuggled under the covers I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear good night princisess I said Sweet dreams my black Gumdrop love She whispered Back and with that we both droped off to sleep dreaming of the night I had with my Sisters


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Slumber party

As the sun rose and set each day .Girls missmiller called i need to talk to you for a second . Coming the girls called back . As the Girls came down Missmiller Moitoned for them to sit down hey girls i got a good way to get to know our adoptive son Adam i say we have a Slumber party its like a Getting to know you party Miss miller said the girls all just Nodded and agreed and so the girls started to plan for the party it was going to be Tonight and i knew i had to plan for the useall tonight movies popcorn and alittle cuddling with my sisters but it came as a shocker to me when Miss miller called for me in the living room . Adam I need to tell you something Miss miller said uh alright im on my way I said back . so i came into the living room and she Mointned for me to sit down on the couch . adam the girls and I are planning a slumber party for you miss miller told me .But missmiller i only thought it was for girls only and not guys I said to her . Adam that is true and all but this is for getting to know you alittle better i already knew that your Rommanitc side was just warming up my girls for tonight i knew your normal routine movies popcorn and sleeping with my girls however its goin to be different tonight . well all right ill be sure to have a great time . Mean while in the girls bedroom they were getting ready for the party . And so the big night as I walked up to the Stairs and wondering how this was going to work so i went along with what the girls had planned for me . hey Adam glad you could make it Brittany said to me as she lead me into her pink bedroom and so this slumber party was going to be great . You know brittany this the First party ive been to in my life I told her well you goin to love it so our first thing we did

* * *

is played truth or Dare while at the same time use a bottle which I brought with me .So brittany took the bottle and we sat in a circle and miss miller knocked on the door . now girls and guys you can stay up midnight Missmiller said ok we said back in unison . And so it began Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Jeanette . Jeanette truth or Dare Brittany asked Truth Jeanette answered . hmmmm she taped her chin . have you ever kissed Simon ? Brittany asked . Jeanette blushed a deep red deeper than the grapes i eat everyday . yes Jeanette answered so Jeanette spun the bottle and it landed on me . Adam truth or dare Jeanette Asked . Dare i replied ok I dare you to kiss brittany for two whole minutes done so I leaned in and rocked brittanies world for two minutes after two minutes we broke apart and this time i spun the bottle and it landed on elenore alright ellie truth or dare I asked her Truth Ellie replied . have you and theodore ever been on a date ? I asked her yes She replied back so Ellie spun the bottle and it landed back on brittany alright brittany truth or Dare Ellie asked her Dare she replied so ellie dare to kiss Jeanette . Jeanette was alittle nervous so as brittany leaned and kissed her for about 10 seconds when they broke apart we went around kissing each other i kissed ellie then Jeanette kissed me then Ellie and Jeanette kissed eachother and then I kissed Brittany for 4 Minutes hitting all the right spots stroking her hair all at the same time both ellie and Jeanette were shocked at how i can rock brittanies world after truth or dare we decided to try prank calls brittany prankcalled Alvin and told him shes Madley in love with him so did Jeanette and Ellie after that the guys tried the same thing but failed miserbly but that ended on a good night when i started one of the classic pillow fights with the girls i decided to chuck a pillow at Brittany and nailed her straight in the head the girls saw this and tryed to hit me with pillows but missed but brittany got me in the end


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The After party

after missmiller told us to clean up and go to bed we did but my sisters mostly laughed at that but i snuggled up to brittany . We were only inchs from each other so we just wrapped each other in a sexy Embrace while Jeanette and Ellie just cooed at us . We both shot them evil glares and that shut them up for the Enitre night . We all got up the next morning and went to our seperate bathrooms and got changed for the day Miss Miller was cooking blue berry Pancakes for breakfast we all got to the table and wolfed them down faster than she can place them on our plates . After we were done with our pancakes we looked out the window and saw Ice but we didnt know that there was no school so we all sat around the living room and just hung out for the day till the chipmunks came over and hung out with us they had nothing to do either so i checked my power and it looked like nothing was coming on so i looked out the window and the power lines were frozen solid and the transformer was Competly shot and i was not that stupid to go out in only my Pjs what was everyone thinking that im stupid and a Idiot i think not how ever Miss

* * *

Miller came down the Stairs . Kids miss miller called The power is out also there is no school for a long while Brittany and alvin hugged me so tight that i could not even breath Simon and Jeanette were alittle bummbed while theodore and Ellenore just hung out and talked about whatever was going on . the rest of us looked out the window and noticed repair truck fixed the power lines and power was restored to all over the State of Califinoria but i wasnt so sure about the rest of the Country how ever we decided to watch some TV and see what was going on while theo and ellie wanted to watch some sort of cooking channel the rest of us went in to my roomwhich was like a warm oven so we decided to watch what ever was on tv or watch some movies so we decided to watch some rommance and horror while some action along with something from my personal collection alittle bit of scifi which was goin to be a choice of Back to the future or Babyon 5 some voted for Back to the future and some voted for babylon5 so it was hard to choose so . I say we watch both I said so we both agreed and everything went back to normal me and alvin cuddled up to brittany which seemed to warm her up alot till she took off her jacket and was in her sweeter which was fine by me and alvin of

* * *

course i put the first movie which was there favorite Grease . Alright everyone just hang back and enjoy the movie I said . I dimmed the lights to almost nothing untile the Tv came on and Miss Miller just closed the door behind her knowing me i wanted the door to be closed Simon supplied the popcorn And snacks along with an assorment of drinks and so we all kicked back and watched the movie . Hey si I whispered to him thanks for food and stuff i didnt expect anything like this . Well i told dave that we are going to have watch some movies at your place but nice touch that

* * *

you made to the room anyway dave supplied the popcorn along with some candy bars and soda pop in styrofome cups with lids and straws Simon whispered . man dave is good when it comes to things like this tell him I owe him I whispered to simon no need to we are family or have you forgotten already Jeanette punched simon in the side making him shutup and i knew i had to put a lid on it so we watched the rest of the movie as the credits started to roll i went over to the lightswitch and turned the lights back on . Now wasnt that nice even Dave came over and wanted to join in on the little theatre that i created over at the millers . And so the rest of the day went on like usall all of us spending time at the millers while we did get hounded with snow and ice we had eachother but in time dave went out and got some more snacks for our little theatre and was the supplier for the snacks untile we got down to the two scifi movies we all voted for Babylon 5 so i Poped it in and started the movie and went back to watching it but dave reached in and dimmed the lights for the movie . I gave him the ok sign as he reached his hand out of the door

* * *

and closed it back all the way and it was fun to spend time with my sisters and my brothers all at once . in the next room Miss Miller put on some movies for theodore and ellie herself and dave when he had a chance to get some time off but everything went smooth in the Black room with Brittany Jeanette Simon Alvin and myself watching Babylon 5 and then Finally the last movie that we watched was back to the future which Jeanette didnt understand so I popped it in and watched it The movie was great so far up until the Enchantment under the sea dance scene which was my favorite part along with the two songs Earth angel and Johnny b good so i Imangened the Lyrics of both songs in my head and i looked to my side and saw brittany curled up on mine and Alvins lap . So i glanced to my left and saw Jeanette and Simon sleeping throu most of the movie which was ok by me and then it Was the final scene with the Delorean hitting 88 and going back to 1985 from 1955 which was awsome so the movie ended with the begining of the second movie and the credits started to roll so Dave went in and turned off the movie as Alvin myself and Brittany woke up Jeanette and Simon . Hey you two love birds the movie over I said to them simon was about to hit someone when Simon saw me and withdrew and brittany told jeanette that she was in Only her bra and panties but we all just snickered alittle making Jeanette feel Embarressed just alittle so she slipped on her clothes and went on feeling odd and a bit clumbsy


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My very first car

The next morning I got up it was Saturday which was perfect. So I went online and found me an 81 Delorean for around 300,000 Dollars and luckily enough this guy was going to give it to anyone that wanted a 81 Delorean. So I thought back to the Movie Back to the future and it hit me so i found the guy and i had over the past few years of my life saved up to 300,000 Dollars Exactly enough to pay for the car but the guy was nice

* * *

enough to tow it back to the Millers house .Hey whats your name? .I asked Jim ,Jim Dotreive Son of Bill Dotreive. Jim said . I never knew bill what was he like I replied back . My father was an Army Barber He had been in the army for about 10 years and that was when his wife left that day . Thanks I said now that was a great story .Your welcome . So I poped on my earphones and sung to The Witch Doctor by the None other than the Chipmunks man did I sound good and I was able to to do some Dance moves thou I would not show that off to Brittany let alone anyone .As I got home Brittany was standing there with an Angry look on her face ,arms Crossed .Adam where the hell have you been me and Missmiller have been worried sick about you and my Sisters have been worried as well . She yelled straight at me . Well it seems that I have some Explaining to do ,Alright I snuck out to get this nice looking car and it was on sale for 300,000 Dollars besides I had to buy it . I said in a Calm tone . Just where

* * *

did you get this money to buy the car She said in a less angry tone of voice . Simple I did some jobs here in this neighborhood just to save up to buy the car ,And im goin to need Dave's Help in order to get my Permit then My licenses so that way I dont get busted by the cops or somthing like that .oh I see well I'll Tell Missmiller that your here right now and with the car ,So you think you can pull it off ? she asked. yea considering that i dont drive crazy like missmiller .I replied back . As Brittany went back inside the house I went over to the car and Examined it . It looked like it was in good Condition so I poped open the gull wing door to the drivers seat and looked inside and It looked like there was some Magiznes and some other stuff inside but yet stuffed under the seat along with some Porn Magaiznes which I Imeditaly tossed out and began to work on cleaning the inside of the car and made sure the Engine worked luckly Jim gave me the keys to the car .So I walked over to the Seviles rang the door bell and Theodore went to answer it .Yes can I help you ... Adam sorry I must of mis tookyou for someone else . Said Theodore . Its alright really I need to

* * *

see Dave right away I need his help . Ok Come on in I'll go get Dave for you He's in his Music room doing a new song for us Said Theodore as he walked to the music room .Alright I'll Be waiting . As Theodore walked up to the door He knocked and waited Politely for Dave to answer . Dave answered the Door . Hey Theodore what can I do for you Said dave . Dave Adam needs to see you for somthing I don't know what it is . Alright i'll go and see what he wants . As Dave came out of his music room and into the living room . He moitioned for me to sit on the couch . Adam, Theodore told me that you need my help for something . Well I need your help for getting my Drivers permit for a car I just bought today it's an 81 Delorean which is Sitting in Missmillers driveway .I said as Calmly as I could . Alright lets go see it ,alright quick question who did you buy it from. Dave asked . I bought it from a guy named Jim Dotreive . He even gave me the keys to it . I said . Great lets go help you get that drivers permit . As we started to walk there it was just siting in the driveway of the millers untouched with the Gullwing to the drivers seat opened . I can see you did some cleaning inside .Dave pointed out to the opened car door . Yea I found some porn magaiznes some Condoms and other stuff like Beer bottles things like that . I said . Wow and Jim just probally got it from some guy that just used it . and man it wrecked of a really bad oder so I went in and sprayed it down . I said to dave . So we got in and I started up the Engine and we both clicked on our seat . Before we even backed out of the drive way we made sure no cars were behind us so we backed out slowly and I started to focus on the road we made it around the block which was a start for me anyway . As we made it back to the millers drive way there stood The Miller Sisters thou they werent angry I did

* * *

some Concerned faces and there stood mis Miller I could tell she wanted to talk to me about the car that was in her driveway and as I pulled into the drive way I made sure to turn off the Engine ,Unclick my seat belt and get out , Lock the door .Dave did the same thing . Adam Mismiller wants to talk to you Jeanette told me . Ok shes not mad is she about the car . She's alittle annoyed about that but not mad .ok thanks oh and by the way you look dropdead gorgous today I replied back as I walked inside .MissMiller moitioned for me to sit down . Adam I can tell that you bought a car with out my permission ,why ? .she asked in an Angry tone . Ok ok i got up this morning and decided to buy me a car that was worth 300,000 Dollars today and it was the only one that was on sale so I bought it and made sure it was in good Condition . MissMiller raised an Eyebrow with an Expression "cut to the chase already " anyway this guy Jim was nice enough to tow it back to the drive way and I payed upfront with the cash on hand and now dave's helping me get my Drivers permit that way i can got for my drivers Lincinces . So you see miss miller i didnt have time to tell you cause knowing you ,you would say no and make me wait . Well that is true but I think you made the right choice but do not come home drunk .Missmiller warned me . Ok I get your point .I said to Missmiller . Meanwhile the chipettes were listening outside hearing everyword that me and Missmiller said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Discovery of time travel

After I got my permit I decided to go online to Wikipedia and look up the person who Invented timetravel and it was None other than Doctor Emmitt Brown Inventor of the Flux Cappacicater I read on and it Told me that Doc hit his head on the sink and a vision of the flux Cappaciater came to his head or so what i read these days .And that was when I started to get some Ideas So i went online and decided to order some parts for my car . The time circuits which is a must and everything else came in to place and last but not least the Flux Capacicater and everything was going to be here by November which was the perfect month for me to finish Cleaning and spraying down the car .As November rolled around I started to mod it to make it look like a Time machine .After the Interior was Installed It was time to work on the outside of the car which I needed to some help from Dave who had an Expereince with cars so Dave helped me with the outside of the car so I decided to add in a portable outlet in the back of the car where I would plug in my laptop along with a Medium to large Desk which I kind of knew it would fit and it did then I plugged in a second hub for my laptop to go on the Internet in order to download a Time circuit Interface and wire the keypad to my laptop's keyboard and that's where Simon came in and helped out with that part and so the car was starting to look good all the parts fit Nicely into the car int's

* * *

self .After that was done I then added a computer voice in order to great me every morning That I turned it on luckily I was using my laptop instead of a Tower because it would be hard to transport out of the house and into the car plus there would be some extra time setting up the computer along with other stuff So I typed in what the computer would say to me .And I hit the ok button and I decided to plug in an Extra monitor but I would also need a power strip and luckily I had one on hand so I went back inside to get a power strip and went back out to the car and .Plugged it in then I plugged my power brick Into the car along with my hub I even put in a Six wall outlet adapter and so the power strip was plugged in once again .After that I plugged in my laptop and The program was fully downloaded so I turned on the Time circuits for the first time and they lit up like a Christmas tree . The top one told me where I was going . The middle one told me where I am . The Bottom one told where i was . after the keypad was wired to my keyboard I plugged in a random date . November 12th ,1955 .The famous Clock tower run in that time however I read on about that date It also said that Marties parents(George and Lorraine ) kissed at the Enchantment under the sea dance .At least I just hung out at the very back of the gym hoping that someone would not notice me or so I thought that was when I heard something going on in the parking lot I went to go check it out and that was when I found Biff in the car with Lorraine so in the back of my mind I let George

* * *

by handling it of course punching him square in the face . Ouch that's got to hurt ,Just never be on the receiving end of that. But something slipped my mind when I went to Velcro strap down the second monitor . I Went down to the police station and asked if they had some old or new stuff there giving away today . Adam glad you asked we have some old things we are giving away .Just what do you have in mind ? the police chief asked . Well I need a profile look per and some old Sirens and one of those old CB type Communicator. Ok wait right here and don't touch anything got it ? The police chief told me . Yes sir I replied back as he walked inside the back to the the things I requested .As I waited I noticed someone else getting chewed out for something that they did .The only thing that I heard was this . You had better shape up or just ship out that door you hear me Sergeant !. Yes sir The sergeant replied in a terrified voice . good now get back to work .As the Sergeant got back to what he was doing The police chief came back with the Stuff that I need for my Time machine .here you go hope you use it well .Since I was nice to the police chief he was nice to me of course as I lugged my new things home Simon was there to over see the final fittings of the Time machine above other things .After everything was added we decided to go test it but first I needed a guinea pig for this to see if it worked or not . Hey Simon

* * *

would you happen to know anyone that would Volunteer for this little Experiment .I asked . Yea Alvin .Simon replied back . Perfect think you can go get him I asked Simon .Sure but this isn't a house call . Never said it was I replied back . I was about to stumble onto somthing that Doctor Brown Did back in 1955 .Only this time Im goin to pull it off . I had to make sure my Calacutions were on the money I don't want anything to backfire .As Jim towed the newly finished Delorean to the Large Parking lot .I thought . Hmmmm I just hope that this works I hope that Alvin doesn't end up somewhere in time that I don't know about . As we approached the test center for our Experiment Simon and Jeanette were in deep thought about probably the same thing not wanting to disturb them I decided to go over my calacutions to make sure that they were right but i could have been wrong knowing Simons past Expereiments like the Time Brittany turned into a Zombie and started going nuts about the Black and white ball until Alvin played a prank on her which I knew wasnt good at the time and I felt bad for her but Thats Brittany for ya just never piss her off unless you want to get chased around a certian building and then get punched in the face or something worse . My mind shuttered at what she could do

* * *

to anyone .As Jim stopped the tow truck and lowered the Delorean back onto all four tires he unhooked it and began making sure that everything was alright and nothing was busted we did this at night .OK Since im doing this as a friend I'll be glad to help you out anytime Jim said as he got back in the truck as we climbed out . We decided to Bring theodore along to help film this which worked . Oh Dave must be calling me I'll check this out .Yea I said into the phone . Where are you Dave asked back . Im at a parking lot getting ready to test my Experiment it shouldnt take long I said back . And might I ask what you are doing for that Experiment . Dave asked back . Im doing a Temporal Expimerent Just like in back to the future . uhhh ok I dont know what your talking about . Right ill be sure to call you right back . I said back into the phone . Ok just be sure you all get back safe . Dave said . OK I uh we will .I closed the my cellphone as Simon Jeanette and I got ready .Alright Theo you ready . Yea its a good thing i brought my Camera Last year .Theodore Said . Great you ready to film . As Theodore fired up his Camera everything was about to fall into place . Ok all of your questions will be answered in time ,Never mind that never mind that now .I cleared my throat . I Adam Im Standing out this parking lot of Califnoria on April 11,2011 and these are my two Assitents . Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller these two helped my build what I have

* * *

today . Alright alvin Get in the car . But but but but I cant I dont have my drivers Lisicenes Alvin Complained . GET IN the car . I Growled .Fine fine Im getting in the car . Watch your head . I told him . Hey Adam you do have that RC hooked up to the car dont you . Simon asked .Yea i do but just to be safe lets get this underway .As I controlled the car It went back then Forward It then went to a 180 Degree turn and was ready to accelerate up to 88 this car hits 88 Miles per hour your goin to see some serious shit .As the car Started to gain speed by remaing stationary while at the same time gaining speed . At the same time when the car hit a certian number I let loose Brittany Started to run . I whispered what this watch this . The car started to lit up like a christmas tree .As sparks and flashes then it Vanished for about a minuite Leaving a trail of fire behind . HA it worked 88 miles an hour I didnt know how but it worked I yelled at the top of my lungs in Exitment . Brittany never seen me this happy in a long time .But we should not be celebrating just yet I said hmm it seems that the car should be renetering in 3 ...2...1... Now . As several flashes were made the car made a full 180 degree turn and the car its self was cold as hell . We finally got the drivers side gullwing door open and alvin hoped out his face was red as a beat and Alvin walked over to Simon and yelled at him for about a minute or so which I thought was funny . Oh comeon alvin dont get your tail in a twist . I told him . And that made him to start busting a gut laughing which tome was a perfect way to get him calm .We piled into the car and drove home but to at least to make sure we didnt leave anything behind we double checked and everything was a go at least for now but Alvin remembered that he had takin his Cellphone with him and left it in the trunk of the car which was perfect for me anyway so we loaded the rc Controller into the car next to alvins cellphone and we all drove home and got some sleep .Alvin Simon and Theodore got out of the car and walked inside .While Myself Brittany Jeanette and Eleanore all drove home ,the girls piled out of the car and went inside I turned off the car locked it up and turned on the Burgler alarm system to make sure that nothing ever happened to this car it could mean the end of time and the whole universe as we know it


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Getting on the police force

As I woke up while Dave and the others where still asleep I snuck out and made my way to the car but Brittany just couldn't sleep and I could tell why .She and I needed time alone from the Family and Prying eyes of others .And I could tell she wanted to spend time with me . So I left a note on the fridge telling everyone that me and Brittany are going to be out for a while we are not sure what time we are going to be back but probably around seven or eight I'm not sure what time .As Brittany and me got dressed we headed out to the car we Both opened the Gull wing doors and got inside I then started the car and we both put on our seat belts I checked my mirror to make sure that no cars were insight of us or flying down the highway so I started to back out and head down to the beach with Brittany we got to the beach and its not even opened .Thou the park would be a good spot to talk knowing Alvin he would be there and that would start a massive argument which I would not stand for if you get what I mean these days .Hey Brittany you seem tired care to talk about it .I asked . Are we alone? Brittany asked me .As alone from Alvin as I can get away from. I replied back .Well me and Alvin broke up during dinner and I'm the one that took it really hard much harder than Alvin did, but anyway I need someone to support me and that person is you .Brittany said thinking back to that horrible night. I consoled her as best I could but still I wondered if everything was going to be alright between me and her .shhh it's going to be alright its ok cry as much as you want I cooed to her . And it worked she seemed calm enough to talk about last night as we sat in the car with the ac set to low .Brittany talked I began

* * *

to draw a mental Image of Alvin and last nights dinner . It wasn't looking good Brittany pretty much was almost done talking about last night then she scooted over to me and we watched the sun come up talk about a romantic morning luckily thou . U want to go grab a bite to eat at the mall then go oh I don't know like go catch a movie after the mall? I asked. Sure id love to do that so it's like a date huh .Brittany asked. Yea something likes that although this is our first date and lets just make it last as long as possible. I said back .So you ready to do what we need to do without Alvin even knowing? Brittany asked .uh that could be a problem provided we don't run into him and he doesn't run into us anywhere or Alvin could be spying on us right now I'm not sure at the moment .I said. Well let's go check it out Just to be safe. Brittany said as she got out of the car .I did as well and sure enough there was no one but we had to be sure. Brittany my guess is Alvin is still asleep and is not out here but we had to be sure anyway .Back at the Seville house Dave went to go get the mail .huh a letter from the Police department addressed to Adam Forest

* * *

miller ,Adam is going to be surprised when he sees what he just got in the mail today .Dave took the mail back inside and placed it on the counter and put the letter from the police Department separate and out of reach from Alvin ,but knowing Alvin he has a knack for getting into things especially opening letters that aren't his but Dave made that impossible to for Alvin over the years. I paced back and forth over where to take Brittany for our date and then it hit me the movies then the mall the last but not least Dinner .Talk about simple huh well it kind of is .Of course Simon and Theodore helped me out but I also needed help from Jeanette and Ellie ,thanks to the four of them I was almost ready for my date with Brittany but in order for this to work I needed Simon and Jeanette to Distract Alvin while I sneak out the door along with Theodore and Eleanor assisting me .Theodore and Eleanor already spilt the beans as they told Dave as long as Alvin wasn't around and everything went as planned .Its a good thing Simon and Jeanette are the ones that me and Brittany can trust with this provided that they don't bring it up in there conversation

* * *

even with Alvin listening .Tonight was the Big night .Brittany was getting ready at the same time that I was I had on my black dress coat ,my black dress shoes with black socks my black hat and some black jeans and made sure to do everything that I set out so I double checked my time schedule and everything was ready to go but I'm going to need my cell phone just in case something happens or we get into trouble or something like that but anyway just to be safe I'm also taking my golf club for protection .Before our date started I took my club and put it in the trunk of the car just to be on the safe side .I turned on the fan and set it to 1 the lowest setting I double checked on everything I made sure that I had everything ready to go wallet house keys also ready to go Shades which is a check cell phone ready to go mp3 player charged up and set headphones set to go along with the player and it looks like I'm almost ready I thought to myself .As I went down stairs hey a letter addressed to me I tore it open with a knife being careful not to cut myself .I pulled out the sheet of paper and it read .

Dear ,

You have been selected to be on our police force Not because we are desperate or anything like that , because we need a smart person or chipmunk like you .Because we need you to take up the position of Private eye A Detective if you will if you have a car that you have in your possessition then that's fine but if not then one will be provided for you .We have included a Form with this letter that you need to sign and return in this Envelope marked return Envelope please send it in by no later than the 31st of may that would also give us enough time check you and see if you have what it takes to be one of us .But remember you have till the 31st of May to send it in .We even gave you a free cell phone as a token of our good will .But the information that you fill out must and I mean Must be in blue or black ink pen nothing and I mean NOTHING in color .As I said before be sure to send in the form no later than may 31st

The chief of Police here in California

Police chief

Thomas Simpson.

As I read the letter I had a Decision to make .So I Decided to talk this over with Dave before our date started .But before I Could do that I had to tell Brittany that its time .Hey Brittany you ready ?I asked .Yea I'm almost ready .She said back .Great because I got a letter in the mail saying that they want me on the police force as soon as I return this form signed in blue or black ink by no later than the 31st of may .I said recalling the very words that I read from the letter .I went over the final checks and made sure everything was in order and set .Brittany came out wearing a beautiful Dark pink dress which to me was knee length fine by me thou I don't care how long or how short it is as long as its Not to revealing to the public eye .So I got the door for her and I walked her over to the car and Opened the gull wing door for her .Brittany got in and put on her seat belt .I then got in and we both closed both doors .The delorean was still in car mode .We then both clicked on our seatbelts and made sure

* * *

they were tight enough to hold us from any car crash even thou everything was going to be great but we first went to the movies and decided to watch a resident evil movie .It was called resident evil After Life and I thought for sure it was in 3d but I was wrong they didn't even issue 3d glasses which was perfect for me so we went to the theatre number we took our seats with our snacks I didn't want to tank up too bad but I went for a medium popcorn a medium soda and a candy bar I could tell Brittany wasn't scared about this movie so we went inside and took our seats and watched the movie I looked around and noticed that no one was around or so I thought I made sure .The movie began and the rules are no talking during the movie no cell phones ,All electronic equipment must be turned off ,No alcoholic Beverages are allowed in the theatre ect. Everything went well during the movie no one was there except us two which to me was perfect and all the seats were empty along with no loud kids no screaming kids and no other loud people Just me and Brittany and it's the way I like it .After the movie we went to the mall to just hang out and talk about what ever after we got done talking we then went to a fancy restaurant to make sure our table wasn't taken and thank heavens it wasn't .The greeter showed us to our table for two and everything went as smoothly as possible as it did in the Theatre .I made sure

* * *

to tip my waiter 90$ which was perfect for me and the waiter I normally don't do any tips but since it was a date ill make an expectance for my waiter .and that went well and the last thing that me and Brittany did before we headed for home was to thank the greeter for everything .As we walked out the door everything was perfect and this was mine and Brittanie's first date something that me and her never want to forget and I looked at her I could tell she had a smile that was warm and full of I had a good time on her face I don't know how but it happens .So our favorite song was coming on and I Busted out my guitar and played The boys and girls of rock n roll and after the opening part and keep up with Brittanie's Dancing all thru out the song till I busted a move that she never seen before it was followed first by a flip in the air then a pinch just before I landed I was able to bring my legs together then I brought them apart and I nailed a split .It was Brittanie's Turn to out dance me .She shot her head in the air then pinched a loaf at me but after that I then turned a on my heels then I nailed on my feet then pinched a loaf at

* * *

Brittany times 2 and it worked she winked at me then it was back to singing until the end of the song and I ended on a positive note with my head in the air and man Brittany did the exact same thing it was awesome. So I put the guitar back in the trunk and we decided to just sit on the roof of my car and to watch the stars until we had to go home we both got in the car and I started it up and drove for home .We got home to the Millers and I went around to get Brittany's side and she was worn out so I get her side of the car and yea she was yawning like there was no tomorrow. So I made sure to lock both doors and carried her Bridal style to my room got her into her pink Pajamas and got her into my bed luckily the car activated its self defense system .Brittany was able to lock the door once we got in and close the door to my room and we both collapsed under the covers and slept till morning


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Getting the Job

The next morning that I woke up I went into the living room and got to work on signing the form that the police department sent me I filled out everything except one thing and this question asked .Did you have any Felonies with the police and there was two possible answers yes or no .I circled no of course .Because I had no crimes committed at all but just as I figured I looked over everything and made sure it was filled in but yea everything was filled out top to bottom so I folded it nicely in three sections and put it back in the Envelope marked return envelope and copied down the Address and everything else before I stuck it in the mail box and waited for a response .So I went to make me some coffee and yea it was my first time making coffee for the girls and Miss miller but I tried but I wasn't sure but As Brittany smelled the sweet smelling aroma of coffee She got up and asked me .Are you making all of us coffee and Breakfast ? Brittany asked. Yea thought I could take some time away from everything but I do have a lot on my mind about our date I wonder if everything went as planned. I asked her .So it was you that planned the whole date. She said to me in an annoyed tone .Alright Brittany lets not start a fight in the morning but anyway. Let's just enjoy a peaceful morning ok? I asked her. Oh

* * *

fine but I want to know how you planned this Date of yours .She told me in a less angry tone .Ok I'll tell you everything The morning went smoothly as before but like everything else Brittany wants to know everything about me and mostly everything we or I do but that's Brittany for you .As the toaster waffles came out I managed to catch both of them at the same time and made some toast and nailed it while I needed help pouring the coffee and yea Miss miller helped with with that but it all worked out in the end and we all sat around the table because we had no school for the entire summer so the seven of us had some time to kill before we started back to school which was next year of course but then again that's us for ya. You could say that things are going to go well between us .The Morning started off well we finished our coffee and toaster waffles and well toasted toast which was perfect for the morning .So I lead Brittany into the black bedroom .And I told her everything from that Saturday ride to the beach to the chat and watching the sun rise up from the horizon. And how the rest of the day went up until our date together .At that point in time It hit Brittany harder than a tone of bricks and our Relationship was stronger than ever and so was our bond something that Alvin is never going to understand


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

First day on the job

I got up the next morning and checked the mail and of course I got a letter from the California police department saying that I'm in but I have to were a uniform everyday I come down to the station . So I picked out something in black and with Californian police department and a old 1930's hat also in black and to make sure I had an arsenal of weapons stashed in my car but the letter told me to carry a single action army for a weapon but I decided to carry something a bit more and what better than a shot gun. I whipped out my iPod and played the boys and girls of rock n roll and started to dance doing everything I can muster to dance .once I got to the Station I slipped into uniform and I walked in. I see you like carrying guns that carry more of a punch and do more damage. Yea I would rather use Shotguns and other machine guns and submachine guns and maybe a few pistols on hand .So yea I would last in a gun fight along with a few heavier guns like the mini gun the rocket launcher and a sniper rifle just n case I said. Man you're loaded down a guy like me never comes here lightly loaded with only a pistol I mean who comes to work with only a pistol and maybe just maybe a shot gun uh Not to be rude sir .I said politely not trying to piss off the chief .I understand said the chief . I see well then when do I start and uh no Partners all they do Is get in my way and cause me nothing but Distractions So I would like to work alone .sure I can do that and more . Did you mod you Delorean into a Police car? The chief asked .Yea I did take the time in order to pull it off .I said back .ok you start tomorrow the chief said. Right you know I'm not going to let you down I replied confidently. Thank you now I also have given you your office along with an old 1930's look to it .the chief said. Thank you I've been a fan of Dick Tracey and everything in between .I replied proudly .So allow one of my officers to show you to your office Mr. Miller .The chief motioned one of the officers to come in and show me to my office we both walked out of the chiefs office and into an office marked Adam Miller Private eye The officer went back to what he was doing So I set everything up I decided to hook up my Toshiba laptop and along with my External Monitor and mouse and fired them up and it worked I had

* * *

just enough room to fill out my reports and turn them in to the chief for the day before I can go home and rest for the next day and really begin my day .As I got everything set up I began to just wait around for my first case .And sure enough a black lady knocked on my door I let her in . Please miss take a seat and tell me what happened .she looked like she was run over by a truck twice and then well on to the main reason. My Ex-husband was killed last night and I need your help to hunt down this killer .The woman said. Sure I can do that I said so what's your name miss? Its Hilda Graham .Hilda said to me. I see well then miss Graham I can help you out since you have no one else to turn to and no else to believe you ill get started right now. Now I got a few questions for you. Who was your ex husband? I asked .His name was bill .Bill I see, was bill a drug user or an alcoholic in any way? He was when we were married in 06 of that year it was in March .I see please Continue .well ever since that year we decided to have kids of our own Bill was a great father to them but something made him start drinking again he started to abuse me and my kids my kids how ever were taken into foster care and raised and I hadn't seen them since ,so it was just bill and me ,he would drink Constantly and hit me even rape me I took some of the photos .She handed me the photos of her being raped with scars all over her body. Wow now this guy also did drugs? Yes he did meth, Pot, Cocaine, heroine , Weed ,crystal meth, and Morphine .Wow this guy is needing some help ,Did you try to help send him off to rehab or something like that ? Yes but it didn't work like I first thought .Hilda said I see now this guy is a Killer taking kids and sexually abusing them? From what I heard on the news Hilda said. I see well then that's all I need to know about your ex husband .I Said .now then what about your kids? I asked her .Well the last time I saw my kids it was back when they were young .I see well then I think I can find them who are there foster parents and I might be able to track them down .Thanks thou but lets leave that for another time .Hilda said . Right I said .So Hilda left and took her photos of her out of my office. I just couldn't get those thoughts out of my head .So

* * *

decided to grab my coat and hat and take my shotgun with me just make sure that I was packing some heavy firepower I made sure to take along my back up gun as well my single action army with me .I went out the door got in my delorean and headed out to the scene of the crime and sure enough another murder but this time I figured that the name bill was only a cover up name for the x manager of the chipmunks and chipettes I was hunting IAN HAWKE and man this guy is crazy about revenge on both groups .pardon me officer .The officer looked a t me yea detective miller what is it .Do you know a guy named Ian Hawke I asked . Oh you mean bill yea that's the guy .oh crap you mean we are all hunting for the same guy damn we have got to call the chief about this and let him know what's what The officer said . Hey chief we have a problem yea bill the guy Adam's hunting well I just heard from him that's its Ian Hawke ex manager of the chipmunks and chipettes yea, ok yes sir, understood .As the officer hung up his phone he turned back to me .Detective we have a problem we don't know how to track Ian The officer said. I think I know someone who can help me it's got to be one of my brothers or sisters and I think I know who. His name is Alvin Seville .I said. Alright ill go get him and bring down to the station .ok be sure to send him into my office. I said to the officer .understood. The officer said back .Alvin was looking out the window doing nothing as usual but something was going to change his life today .Alvin saw a cop car pull up ,As the officer got out and walked to the door . I'll get it .Said Theodore .Theodore opened the door .Hey I need Alvin Seville for something important. Alright wait here Ill go get him .ALVIN cops need you for something. Uh sure Theo on my way .As Alvin got dressed and got into the squad car .hey officer I never got your name Alvin said. Oh uh sorry the names Joe Brown .Son of Doctor Emmitt Brown Inventor of the Flux Capacitor. Joe Said .Right I'm Alvin Seville International Rock star .Interesting I'm a Fan of you and your brothers and your sisters. Joe said. I see well I do have a

* * *

lot of fans all around the world .but man a Police officer this new and yet Awesome at the same time .Alvin said ok Alvin Detective Loveless is waiting for you in his office .Alright I'm on my way .Said Alvin .But I don't know my way around the building ill take you right to him. The officer led Alvin straight to my office, and knocked on my door. Sure send him in I said. Awe Alvin take a seat .So Alvin what do you know about this Ian Hawke character? Well all I and my brothers know about him that .All we know is that he was our ex manager before he became the manager of the girls and that went down south, any way he over worked us and made us go on tour after every concert and we just couldn't get any sleep and our tonsils were about to go out, In other words Ian going to make us loose voices and no Alvin and the chipmunks .Hmm I see .I said and when Ian became the chipettes Manager what happened then .And that was when Ian Started using our friends just to make them so called stars and that was when Ian made up a lie about us leaving him and the girls .and the girls Believed him over the three of us and so a battle of the bands started but some jocks made me and my brothers late . And the girls one that little Competition (Events in the squekuel if you remember) .Oh I said. I remember I was still living with my parents at the time. So anyway Ian locked them up and made them do a concert but he ended up dressed up half naked and wow that was disturbing ,it made me and the others want to gag or do something else which worse .Alvin said to me . Yea well now he's out and on the loose we are doing the best we can to track him down but we need your help .I said .Sure ill help you out .Alvin replied but you aren't the only one that's out hunting for Ian and the entire State of California is out looking for him checking every

* * *

ally way and every house not to leave a stone unturned .Alvin replied. Perfect we should be able to nab him and throw him into jail but with someone else and not in America .I replied. Well he's not going to make this easy for us let alone for my brothers and Brittany and her sisters or even you .Alvin said back to me. Right ill make sure that he either slips up or is spotted in public were everyone can notice him or something like that .I replied back. Ok ill see at school tomorrow .Alvin said to me. Yea see ya and all make sure .I said .As Alvin made his way out of my office the officer drove him back to the house and drove off back to the station. Mean while I stayed at the office and worked till 11 in the morning until I got tired and decided to drive home .As I got home I could see Brittany waiting for me and she looked tired herself. Hmm I can see you're tired and decided to wait for me. I said to Britt. Well come-on in everyone asleep .Even Miss Miller. Brittany replied back as she opened the door for me .Thanks .I replied weakly. As I walked in I almost collapsed on top of Brittany but she caught me before that even happened .Either that or I'm loosing my Balance .Adam you just over worked yourself. Brittany Said as she got me to the bedroom .And helped me into my set of Pajamas and got me into bed. Thanks. I said. sure now lets get some sleep .She said to me as she drifted off to sleep and I did as well for some reason she able to put up with my snoring all thru the night thou for most girls they would kick out there boyfriends and make the sleep on the couch for the rest of the night but with Brittany that's … Different .She's able to able to put up with snoring like mine but Alvin's my guess that's Different she must have dated him for quite some time I thought in my head .As I looked at the sleeping Chipette sleeping next to me I knew with out a doubt

* * *

that I was right guy for her and we both knew this was coming for quite a while thou that's different somehow .But that never bothered me for a while till It hit me for quite sometime .We both slept very peacefully and No one not even the fugitive Ian would get me or Brittany because my car would get the police over faster than you can say holy munk. As we both slept I still wondered if Jeanette had some of the answers to my many questions but I decided not to bother either of them .So I went on my way and decided I would go and bother Alvin just for the fun of it and then again him and someone else were having fun in the bedroom so nah .So me and Brittany just plopped ourselves and just watched TV the next morning and just flipped thru the Channels till we found something that was either was awesome or something romantic. We decided to watch something very romantic it was a movie that me and Brittany nearly crying at the end .As the day went on like usual but hardly anyone got into any fights thou that was about to change a fight was coming between Alvin and Brittany I could feel It in the air .And I was right a fight was about to start between to lead singers of both but you know them the y try to out do themselves and see whose better thou they come out in a tie Luckily Eleanor was able to step in and break it up before someone got hurt or killed by the other . Man that was about to feel like an earth quake hit it earth quake Brittany that is. thou I joked in my mind and not out loud. And everything went back to normal


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ian Hawke man on the run

Its been a week since I was handed my first assignment about Ian Hawke .Ever since that day I've been tracking him down but this time no luck he's left no traces of where's he's been or going .Even Alvin and the Entire state of California is even looking for him even the chipmunks and the chipettes which to me we need all the help we can get .But so far no luck this is one of my toughest cases since well forever .I wanted to get into Crime Busting for quite some time but its a lot of hard work filling out reports and balancing school at the same time .And even trying to manage Alvin and his brothers along with my sisters so yea balancing is a lot more than a walk in the park .So I waited in my office hoping for this guy to slip up ,hoping for a lead to his where bouts he's already on Americas most wanted and on every cop show on TV. As soon I decided to take a nap my phone rang. Hello I picked it up I said into the speaking part of the phone. Yea this is Alvin Seville I think you might have some luck today but I

* * *

don't want to talk over the phone Ian might be listening so think we can talk in your office .Alvin said .Sure ill be there personally I said . So I grabbed my trench coat along with my hat luckily my shotguns in the trunk of my car. So I went down to the Garage of the Police station and drove out and headed towards Alvin's location .As I got there I saw a bald man with Glasses' and an odd shaped nose. Yup Defiantly Ian I thought in my head. So I went to my trunk and grabbed my shotgun and pointed it at Ian .Police freeze I yelled. So you're the seventh chipmunk everyone's been talking about I heard about you Ian Sneered as he whipped out his knife and had it at Alvin's throat .Drop the gun and Alvin goes free on the other hand if you don't he dies right in front of you . Ian said with a low growl .From what I gather I could tell Ian's not joking at this point .Alright I made sure that the guns unloaded but on the other hand I also clicked the safety on to make sure it wont go off and accidently kill Alvin I thought . Alright I'm putting the gun down just as you said Ian. I said in a calm voice I put the gun on the ground and made sure that it was far enough from me just for this to work .He didn't know that I was carrying a second gun in my trench coat .I hid it in the back to make sure he didn't see it and suspect that I'm going to cheat him out for something more. So Ian let Alvin go free just as he said he would but not before

* * *

doing something. I couldn't tell what was going on but I knew for a fact that something was up with Ian .So Ian brought out not one of my Family's but a chipette that I never seen before .Ian sent the chipette over to me and it looked like my Younger sister Eleanor but it wasn't I couldn't even figure out who she was .As she ran over to me Ian set off a flash grenade and with that he was gone .Hey what's your name little one I said very calmly .Cherrie .She sobbed into my trench coat and I could tell she had sisters .Hey Cherrie where are your sisters .I asked her in calm voice . My sisters are here in town but I don't know where she said still Sobbing. Shhhh I said to her it's going to be alright, come on Alvin lets Cherrie down to the station and see what's wrong with her .I said to Alvin. Good idea come on Cherrie lets go .As Alvin and Cherrie Climbed inside the Delorean and sat there I clicked on there seatbelts, I went back to grab my shotgun and unclick the safety and put it back in the trunk .Alright you two lets get you back to the station I said as I started up the car and drove back. On the way back I noticed that Cherrie was starting to feel better. Ill get the guys on the phone and ask them to bring down your sisters to my office. I said to Cherrie As I set the car to auto cruise. This brought a smile on her face .hey by the way who are your sisters. I asked .Well my older sister that's Nicki and my sister with the Glasses that's Annie .Cherrie said .I see well we should be getting toward the station, now Cherrie I want you to be on your best Behavior today and even in the Police station where I work .Alvin care to elaborate on what's to be expected on .Cherrie that means no bugging the officers or anything like that especially when they are on duty but you can talk to them during lunch break but Not and I mean it Not when they are out on patrol at all .When you see a cop car let them past first then go right ahead to where your going do you get me so far Cherrie .As soon as Alvin Cherrie and myself Entered my office we found Cherries sisters just waiting for something to happen .Cherrie .Nicki cried .Cherrie .Alison cried .As they both ran up to Cherrie just to hug her out of joy I motioned for them to take a seat and tell me what happened .Alright what I'm going to do

* * *

is this I'm going to send you three and Alvin my brother to the Seville residence that way Dave can protect you three from Ian Hawke .I said to them . Thank you the three girls said in unison. As the three girls and Alvin walked out the chief called Dave and asked if he could pick up three girls and Alvin. Alright I'm on my way .Dave said and hung up the phone. As Dave pulled up to the police station the police chief gestured him into my office .awe Dave glad you could make it and before you ask me if Alvin got into any trouble at all then no he didn't at all .Good and Adam who are these three girls .Dave asked . Glad you asked this is Nicky Alison and Cherrie .As I gestured each chipette toward Dave He greeted them with open arms .Dave I need you to take these girls home they have no parents at all and they need someone to take care of them like Alvin and the others did with me when I came here .Yea I remember and you could say that it went well Alvin said to me and his Cousins .well come on lets get you home so you can meet Alvin's brothers and Brittany and her sisters .As Alvin and his cousins walked out of the police station and drove back to his house. Nicky Alison Cherrie this is Alvin you had already met this is Simon and Theodore along with Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor both groups are known as Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes .Hi there you guys were glad to meet you guys . The girls said in unison. And I'm Dave Dave Seville and this is my wife Clair .I see you met Adam since he's got a job working as a private eye for the Californian police Department and he helps pays our bills and everything else all thou we don't come to depend on him at all .Clair said to the girls and the guys um Dave. Nicky asked where are we going to sleep well you could sleep in the arm chair and don't worry we can handle the Blankets. Dave said to the girls. Well we had better start preparing the arm chair for the girls now can we Davey honey .Clair replied in a sweet way that made

* * *

Dave Blush. As the day went on I had some time to take a lunch break the people down at the station were impressed hey Adam why don't you take a lunch break and go spend time with your family especially your girlfriend Brittany the chief said to me .Well ok I think I can take a break since I am a bit hungry in which my stomach agrees with me anyway. Well I'm heading home I suppose I could finish up my report in the morning when I get here .that's alright ill let you finish your report when ever you get the time The chief said to me .well I guess I'm heading heading home to see my family .I said to everyone at the police station . Ok bye .Said the chief. As I walked out I couldn't feel any happier than I ever felt before I got inside my delorean and fired it up .As I drove home I noticed that something was going on but I wasn't sure what was going on inside the Seville residence .I pulled up and noticed that the girls from school are going to be living with the chipmunks which is cool for me anyway .I turned off the engine and got out of the car .And walked inside the house and saw everything .Was in order everything went well thou I was working on Minimum wage which was fine by me anyway. Hi everybody the chief decided to let me off work early and well yea I just wanted to spend time with you Brittany I said to her seductively. as I put my arm around her waist .As everyone went to there normal things the day went on with out any fights at all yup not one fight even between Alvin and Brittany which was peace for everyone .When night time came around the south American girls slept downstairs while the rest of us slept upstairs I slept in Brittany's room while the rest slept with there boyfriends .As me and Brittany slept peacefully I decided to slip my hand down her back and feel her soft warm skin .Brittany arched her back and looked up at me with

* * *

such passion that I've never seen before .Brittany leaned in to kiss me as did I we both made sweet Passionate love to each other .As I moved my hand toward Brittany's Belly she let out a soft moan of pleasure as I started to stroke her hair with my hand she let out another moan of pleasure as I started to massage every part of her body more moans and moans of pleasure came from her luckily no one heard them not even Alvin that's only good since her door was already closed .So I let my eyes wonder from Brittany's back down to gorgeous figure that I was staring at as I continue to kiss her .I then took it up another notch and went for the French kiss we let our tongues do battle while we kissed .after that little make out session we just laid there just staring into each others eyes my hazzle brown eyes into her blue icy eyes. We then closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

The case of Ian Hawke

As me and Brittany got up the next morning I could feel the press at our front door asking us a bunch of questions .Good thing the cops were there to break up the mob of reporters and man don't I get a break from those reporters .Soon the others got up and started to make breakfast . Good morning Eleanor . I said to her cheerfully . Morning Adam ,Brittany .Eleanor replied Happily . Morning Jeanette you ready for today I said to her Happily . Morning Adam good morning Brittany .Jeanette replied as she got ready for the day . I'm going to listen to the radio .I said to the girls . I turned on the radio and turned n to the news .Today's news .The anchorman said . Last month a man known as bill was later found to be none other than Ian Hawke Ex manager for both the chipmunks and chipettes has been on the loose since March of 2007 and hasn't been found till today Detective Adam Miller has been cracking down on the case with the help of his brothers and sisters and all of California but he did capture another one of the Venezuelan chipettes it was none other than Cherry the youngest of the three who are currently staying at the residence of the Seville and under the care of David Seville who is currently caring for the chipmunks and the Venezuelan Chipettes and so far we havent gotten one comment out of dave at all but we were unable to even get a comment from even his wife Clair . But we were able to get a comment from the police chief of the the state of California .And he said this "we are currently looking for Ian but its going to take some time in order to find him thats why we are asking everyone to help in this Capture of Ian Hawke". Well there you have it the story from the police chief of the Californian Police department .And now we return to your regular programming .and so the raido returned to my fanvorite song Whitch Doctor . Well girls I Heard about that Ian Hawke Character what a mean person .Miss Miller said as she got down the stairs . Good morning miss

* * *

miller I can tellyou heard everything on the heard everything on the radio . Yea I did what a Mean person overworking the chipmunks like that if only I could give him a piece of my mind .Miss Miller said Angerly . Remind me to never get on your bad side .Ok .Miss Miller replied . As the Day went on as normal . Hmm it seems that the school bus isnt coming today I wonder why normal it comes to pick up the guys and the girls but not today . It seems that the school is cancled for rest of the month due to a Crimminal on the loose . Missmiller said .The Morning went on well hardely any fights that went on between the sisters oh but a fight was brewing in between Simon and Alvin . And yea not everything went on as normal as I thought .Alvin give me back my Glasses Simon yelled as he bumbed into a couple of corners . Ha not a chance Simon not until you return my lucky red Baseball cap .Alvin yelled back . GUYS CUT IT OUT IM TRYING TO WORK HERE .Dave screamed as the house shook . Alvin give back simons glasses and Simon give back alvins baseball cap NOW Dave yelled over the both of them .alright here is your glasses Simon . Thankyou alvin and your baseball cap in red of course .Simon said appogitcaly and both of them hugged and the day went on .Hey missmiler im taking brittany with me and we are going to spend some time over at the Seville's place mostly all day .I said to her . Alright be sure to head back here by no later than 11:00 and make sure to lock the door its your responsibility to take care of our saftety .Missmiller said to me as me and Brittany got ready to go over to the Seville household and hangout .Alright I can do that since i'm only guy in the house I said back . As me and brittany got ready to go we noticed a black van just siting there we werent sure what the hell to do expecpt shoot at it . We got inside .Computer battle mode . The Delorean started to transform into a tank but with no barrel we aimed the mini guns at the black van and it had no Lisicense plate at all. So we shot at it and sure enough there was Ian running from the burning van and along with his cronies and sure enough some of

* * *

them died . Computer Regular car mode . The Delorean transformed back into a regular car and we drove off to the seville household . As we got out of the car we managed to lock up the car and we walked up to the porch of the Seville household . We knocked on the door of the Seville household and sure enough Simon Answered it and let us in . Comeon in we heard on the news your taking this case seriously enough . Simon said . Yea and I plan to send Ian off to russia its perfect .I said . AS we walked in everything was in an orderly Fashion even the kitchin was in mess but not to worry everything else was clean . Me and Brittany just plopped ourselves on the couch and turned on the tv and watched Tv just flipping thru the Channels and finally found something that was interesting for once .Thanks to dave and Clair not a single reporter was let inside the household of the Sevilles . I could tell that the chipmunks hate reporters that jump all down there throats everyday saying things thats not

* * *

true at all such idiots .We continued to watch Dreamlighting which I never seen before . Hey Adam have you ever seen the show Dreamlighting ? Brittany asked . Uh Dont thinkso I never even heard of it let alone even seen it . Then your in for a treat today I recorded this when I was only Eight at the time and living with my sisters in our old treehouse we didnt have any parents at the time so Jeanette enrolled me and Ellie into school and thats how we met the guys althou Alvin was such a player at the time and made me want to gag althou he was quite the romantic sweet talker but over the years hes changed and now hes more into music then he was into me at the time but there is more about him that made me want to punch him in the face at the time like the way he pushed my buttons and a whole lot more and the way he pulls pranks on everyone espically me and Eleanor of course pour Ellie I still feel bad for her anyway Brittany said to me . Hey I know what your feeling and I still

* * *

feel bad for simon and Theodore for alvin pulling a couple of jokes but Simon and Theodore turn right around and turn Alvin into a dog and lock him up in the pound . I said to Brittany who had an angry look at both Simon and theodore . Remind me to never get you pissed at times like this . I said to her which her death glare turned into a big smile at me I smiled back . Brittany popped int the tape called Dreamlighting . And we watched it .Part way through the movie Brittany Decided to put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and scooted her close to me and we both watched the rest of the movie all the way through right up untile the End right when the Credits started to roll .Brittany stoped the tape and took it out of the player and put it back in its case and we just watched some regular tv untile the News came on whitchwe moaned at this . I t was about Ian once again so we just watched it until the rest of the chipmunks ran into the room and Suddenly Simons and Alvins faces changed and so did theotheres


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Ian Hawke case Continues

A few months in to the case of Ian hawke everything went down school was still Canceled due to a Criminal on the loose and so far hes been very elusive .So far the Police have been having no luck in Capturing Ian but today might be our lucky day .Today I came into the station wearing my black trench coat along with a tie and my hat I set both my coat and hat on my rack and took a seat at my desk just waiting for another lead on Ian .And sure enough that was going to happen .A man walked in with scares all over his body . Wearing nothing but the clothes on his back and what ever weapons he was carrying . Hi there take a seat I'm sure you have something you want to tell me about Ian don't you .I said to the man . Yes I do as a matter of fact Ian going to be at a Grocery store robbing it I can tell you what grocery store hes going to be at hes going to be at wall-mart supper-center you will find him there . The man said to me .Great what time is he going to be there ?I asked . I don't know the time but I do know what Vehicle hes going to be driving its the same black van that you blew up with your car . Hes going to be having some

* * *

accomplices with him to help load the money into the van and drive off making a clean getaway .The man Said to me . So whats there plan and how do they plan to pull this off without tipping the the police . I asked .They plan to send in the accomplices in order to scare the people to get on the ground and not to make a move or they all die .That's when Ian walks and starts to get the money but the money is locked inside the cash registers so He needs some help in this robbery in order to be pulled off . Some of the Store clerks are going to be held at gun point in which they will be forced to compile or else they get shot or someone else will that they hold dear to there hearts like a girlfriend a wife or even a son or daughter .the man said to me . Now that's just Cruel I got just the plan I called a few friends from Russia in order to get the hostages out of the building and that's when the police and SWAT teams storm the building killing the people that helped Ian in that robbery but I need to make sure that this is going to work .how ever that is where you come in to this plan I'm working but the problem is I don't have a commander for the job .I can the job done for you all you need to hire me and I can lead the police officers into the building only when you give the order sir . Alright your on my large Strike team once everything is set and ready we will charge In and make the arrest hoping that this works . But I need to clear this with the chief . Oh I didn't catch your name sir I said to the man .My name is Bond ,Anderson bond . Great then Mr. Bond ill go clear this with the chief to make sure that you can do your part . I walked out of my office and knocked on the chiefs office . Yea come in what can I do for you Mr. Miller .The chief asked . Yea a guy named Anderson bond wants to help us arrest Ian Hawke I even got some info from him He says that Ian's

* * *

going to be at the wall-Mart supper-center and there going to be Driving a black van with no License plat at all also there are going to be some accomplices that are going to help Ian pull this robbery off with a clean getaway and with out tipping us but I'm not sure if we can pull this off ourselves. I said with a hint of Concern . Look don't worry if Andersen's Info is correct then we are set to go did you get the time out of him .the chief asked about that . Yea but he doesn't know about the time but my guess it could be in the Afternoon around like say 11:00 or 12:00 I don't know but what I do know but if they do make a clean getaway then we will loose our only lead on him . I said . OK then we need a plan in order for this to work .At 11:00 we arrive at the wall-mart supper-center and we wait for the Crookes to show up if they do then we bust them in the act and your strike team is assembled .the chief asked before Continuing . Yea everything is set on my end I said . Good once we see them in the

* * *

act we call in the SWAT team to take out the Crookes that helped Ian in this .Agreed but we need to work quickly about this we don't want Ian finding out that the whole operation is a bust . I called some police officers from Russia in order for them to help us I even called in some of the best Russian Military to give us some assistance . So yea my team is assembled and is everything ready on your end as well chief . Yup I plan to tell the others about this plan of ours . The chief said . As I walked out and I was set to go all we had to do was wait for the plan to be announced to the others in the station . And that's when everyone Mobilized in the Garage of the police station and got over to the Wall-mart supper-center along with the SWAT trucks and some of the Russian Police and some of the best of the best Military officers arrived and I informed them to arrive at the Wall-mart Supper-center and wait for the Robbers to show up and sure enough they did only this time at the back of the store . We had the Russian officers and Military officers head off toward the near back of the store . And got ready for the ambush . And just as Andersen's Bond info was correct it was same black van that I blew up before . As the van pulled up behind the back way in of the store little did they know that I was planning for this . As everything was finally set into place I made sure to double check to see if the operation's a go . When the Manager called the police he called the Dispatcher and sure enough the operation's a go I gave the order for the Russian and Military Officers to get into position and

* * *

have the swat team move into position and get ready to storm the front Entrance of the supper-center and sure enough they did . There was gun fire thru out the entire store but in the End everything went off perfectly some of the Crookes took cover and returned fire .And that's when the Russian police officers and Military Officers assisted the SWAT Team members trying to take out the Crookes before Ian could get away . He got in the van and drove off luckily thou the driver already going at full speed .The driver of the black van hit a road block and then a spike strip and Surrendered . And Ian was caught cuffed and thrown into a Squad car but not before cussing and Screaming at me of course .If I ever get out of Jail I'm going to get you and your Family so you had better watch your back! Ian screamed and yelled as he was being hauled away and the rest Surrendered as well as Ian and the rest were cuffed and hauled away in squad cars . As there being hauled back they were then transferred to prison to await there Trail and sure enough .And we all pulled out of the supper-center parking lot and everything went well the Russians returned to Russia and we all headed back to the Station and just relaxed .And Anderson Bond got the Manager and everyone else out of the store just before the operation went and yea no Civilian got Injured great . I then returned to my office and grabbed everything and went back down to the Garage and got back into my Delorean and drove back home to my Family . And even my Day wen on as Normal .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ian's Court Date

As Ian was being transferred to the Airport and then being shipped off to Russia He wondered of what happened to his so called full proof plan it Backfired first the police weren't suppose to show up what he didn't factor in is how Detective miller got the Russian's Involved Which came as a shocker so close to finally getting his revenge on the chipmunks and Chipettes so close and yet so far .Luckily I was there to personally see Ian off and I thought my brothers and sisters where safe at the moment . Or so I thought but Luckily everything was going good . As soon as Ian left our sights our lives went back to normal .Well my life didn't as soon as Ian was on the plane I had to sit just across from him just typing on my laptop just typing my report .And that's when Ian just snapped inside his head . HEY CUT THAT OUT IM TRYING TO SLEEP Screamed Ian .Oh I'm sorry was a Bothering you I'm sorry because soon you will serve Justice no matter what your revenge is or who its against. So just shut up and try to drown out

* * *

what ever is going on around you jeez e sometimes I wonder why I even was even assigned to such a jackass of a EX manager . I said back also being sarcastic . And that shut Ian up faster that I thought . As the plane started to shoot up to 35,000 feet I decided to do some surfing on the internet luckily my seat had a built in Ethernet jack .And that's where I plugged in my ether net cord along with a built in tray from the seat because I wanted something like that .As the plane intercom said . Attention passengers we are currently making our descent to Moscow Russia have a pleasant day .Said the intercom .As the plane made its way to the Moscow Airport Russian police and Military Officers were there to personally escort Mr. Hawke to a Russian Squad car along with a bunch of other cars and Russian Humvee .As I currently made my way to the front gate were Ian was being Es courted I made sure to get back on the plane and told the Pilot to take off for the Californian Airport as soon as possible . OK sure we are heading there anyway .The pilot said .The Copilot even Nodded and I waited personally in my seat for the plane to take off and fly me back to the State of California. Once I landed back in the sate of California I immediately made my way back to my car and drove home and waited for the trail of Ian hawke .


	19. Chapter 19

Prologue part 1

As I drove home and pulled into the driveway .I saw my Girlfriend Brittany Standing there waiting Patiently for me on the porch with a Happy and yet worried look on her face that I've never seen before. As I got out of the car and locked it up and armed the car alarm . Walked over to Brittany . Hey Britt sorry I didn't call you I got hung up by transporting Ian to Russia I'm sorry do you at least forgive me .I asked in a apologetic tone . Yea I forgive you but least tell me where your going so that way I don't have to worry sick over you .Brittany told me in a Calm tone . Thank you hey while I was in Russia I picked up some Flowers for you while I was there I Didn't know what kind to get so I just guessed and got a whole Vase full of Flowers just . For you .I lightly tickled her nose making her giggle at me just for that and that's when Eleanor and Jeanette and along with Miss Miller all ran to hug me and asked me how my transfer with Ian went . Well to be perfectly Honest it was hell .The guy yelled at me

* * *

just because I was typing on my laptop not just to annoy him but to send off my report to the Police chief I said as we all sat down and I told them everything about how I Busted him and to where I personally sent him on a one way trip to Russia to let the Russian authorities handle him because the people here in America just cant handle him and knowing Ian he would try to bribe any other cell mate just to get him out of Prison and the whole thing starts all over again .And man it get old after a certain number of times . I told them as they Listened . So did Alvin come

* * *

along for the plane ride over to Russia? Jeanette asked. well no he wanted to stay away as far as possible from Ian as he could. I replied back .We turned on the TV and Listened for something about Ian Hawke 's Court date and sure enough that was going to happen .Breaking news Ex manager Ian hawke has been captured by the Californian Police Department and mostly by Detective Adam Miller with the help of the Russian Police and Some help of the Russian Military they were able to arrest Ian and Haul him over to Russia where he will Stand trail .The Date is set for May 14th ,2011. Charges are being filed against Ian as we speak but we were able to get a list of charges that we have right now . The list of charges as Follows . 4 counts of Kidnapping ,4 counts of attempted Murder ,3 Counts of Sexual Assault

2 counts of Breaking and Entering ,1 Count of Fraud , 1 Count of Reckless Driving. That is the list of Charges that are being Brought against Ian right now .The place were Ian was arrested at was wall-mart supper -center . He was caught trying to steal money but eventually got caught

* * *

while trying to escape in a black van which had No licenses plate .The police Impounded the van for Evidence not only the Russian police and Military was called on to the scene but so were SWAT Teams as well there was a Hostage Situation but that was taken care of by a guy known as Anderson Bond special agent of James Bond .Police stormed the Supper center with Gun fire killing the Gunmen .But once Ian was captured the other gun men just layed down there weapons and surrendered and they to were cuffed and driven off in a squad car . The police chief didn't release any other names .So we were unable to get anything more out of the chief .We will keep you updated as the Story Develops .The anchorman said . And our day went back to normal . School was back in session and everything was back to normal and I didn't have to testify in court which was perfect for me anyway .So I just hung out with my Girlfriend Brittany and we just spent the day in the park just talking away

* * *

about anything that comes to our minds but That's Brittany for ya .So Adam are you going to Testify in court ? Brittany asked me . Huh uh no I don't think so .I replied back . So we just hung out at the park and looked up at the sky . You know it was like yesterday that I was handed that case and now it feels like I've done so much more not just for you Britt but for my Family and even the Entire world but I don't know if its going to stay that way .I said as I kept looking up at the sky . Hmm m that maybe true but I feel like a load has been taken off my shoulders thank you .Brittany planted a kiss on my cheek and decided to just let my head rest on her lap which she and I didn't mind at all .Still thou a lot has changed in me since the Day I met Brittany Miller and her sisters along with the Seville's a lot has changed I've become a lot more fun to be around then just that Gloomy chipmunk you may all remember .But Thanks to Brittany Being there for me I owe her I thought of taking her on a few dates but why not Summer break is going to be coming up soon and I don't have a whole lot planned for that season .But I still were Black everyday .


	20. Chapter 20

Prologue part II

Over the Next month of April everything went smooth we didn't even hear a peep out of Ian .Mine and Brittany's Relationship prospered over time and with that I took her out on a few dates but it was worth it in the end .Over time Me and Brittany came to love and Defend each other in times of total Panic and we came to understand one another and Respect each others feelings .Hey Adam do you think we will ever get Married .Brittany asked . That Question just caught me off guard .uh yea I'm quite sure we will be married .I don't know how many kids we are going to be having but I'm quite sure its going to happen in this life time and this year .I said to her we just layed in the grass still staring up at the clouds. Everyday we would come out to the park and just hang out and stare up at the sky and talk its about the only thing we can do .Good thing I brought my portable radio with me so that way we can keep up to date on the news of what's going on .I turned on the radio and right in the middle of the court hearing

* * *

of Ian hawke .As the Jury came out of there room and handed the Verdict to the Russian judge .Ian Hawke you are Sentence to life in prison with no hope of parole and confined to Solitary in a Maximum Security Prison The Russian judge said . Well there you have it folks Ian hawke is going to spend the rest of his life in prison with No hope of parole . And with that I Clicked off my radio and just stared up at Brittany's beautiful eyes and wondered if that was possible to live a married life with her the girl that I truly love and would rather be with for the rest of my life .so I just laid there and finally had a some piece to the both of us .Hey Brittany .I asked her . you know after we graduate high school I was thinking we could move into your old tree house and life there for the rest of our lives and yea I could and will get a job just to support us . Wow your willing to do that all for me and more . Brittany just sat there lost in thought and yea she finally answered my Question if you want to call it that .Id love that .Brittany finally answered .When the sun finally set . We just stared at it till it was time to head back home and get ready for the next day . As Me and Brittany walked home hand n hand we entered the residence of the Millers where I truly Belonged with sisters and Brothers that I love .


End file.
